


New Year's Eve Confessions

by TheBlueMistress



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M, hollidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueMistress/pseuds/TheBlueMistress
Summary: When the new year arrives, people usually think about their past. And of course about their fusture. Sometimes that means making confessions. But what will those confessions lead to?
Relationships: Stella Bonasera/Mac Taylor
Kudos: 10





	New Year's Eve Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I absolutely love Mac and Stella, so I wrote this little story about them. Probably because of Christmas and New Year and all! This is my first fic for CSI: New York, so I could really do with some constructive criticism!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Nor will I ever.

_**New Year's Eve Confessions** _

Stella was getting more and more nervous as the minutes passed by. She was waiting for Mac to come over, and she wanted to look her best for him.

Looking at her watch, she noticed he should be there soon. They had decided to meet at ten, so they'd be done eating when it was midnight. As she began trying to tame her curls again, her thought turned back to Mac.

It was unusual for him to pay her a visit, she mused. When it was her birthday, he would hand her his gift at the end of the day when they were both heading out after work, or when it was his birthday she'd stop by his place. But he had only seen her house four times in all of the years they'd been working together.

But then again, it was New Year's Eve. And he had said that this time, he didn't want to spend it alone. And neither did he want her to be alone when the clock struck midnight, he had told her.

The butterflies in her stomach were fluttering even more insistently at the thought they'd be spending all that time together. It had been quite a while since they had had the opportunity to enjoy each other's company, let alone spend the night in the same house, and there was a very good possibility he'd be staying the night when they lost track of time.

She was pulled out of her pleasant daydreams when she heard a knock on the door.

"Hi, Mac! Come on in," she said.

Mac was carrying a small but delicately wrapped present under one arm, she immediately noticed.

Stella thought about her present for him. It was nothing big, but she knew he would love it all the same.

As he placed the parcel on the couch and hung his jacket beside her door, Stella moved back to the kitchen, where she had everything ready for a nice, quiet meal for just the two of them.

"You didn't go through too much trouble, I hope?" he asked as he stepped into the kitchen, his eyes sparkling.

She smiled at his words. Trust Mac to be a gentlemen at all occasions. Even when you'd rather he was not…

Shaking her head both to tell him no and to get rid of the unwelcome thoughts, she reached out and opened the fridge.

"A cold salad, small pieces of marinated steak and some vegetables. Didn't take me any longer than it would have if it had just been for me," she shrugged lightly.

"At least let me help to set the table," he offered.

She closed the fridge with her hip and turned towards the table with the needed plates in her hands.

"You know where to find everything," she told him, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

More quickly than either one of them had expected, the table was set and the food was ready to be eaten.

Stella, not really being left a choice as Mac took the plate from her hands, left it to her companion to make the steaks while she heated the vegetables and began placing the salad on their plates.

"Do you think this will all be done when it should? I mean, maybe you should wait a little longer to put the meat on the grill if you would like to eat your salad separate," she reminded him.

He grinned approvingly at her.

He pulled out her seat and let her sit down before pushing it forward again. Just like in a restaurant. The man really did know how to make her feel special.

She quickly turned to her salad when she felt a blush rise in her cheeks. She didn't want to scare him off.

At the other side of the table, Mac had, however, noticed her cheeks coloring. And he was fervently hoping he was the one making her blush. That would make giving her his present somewhat less difficult.

"Should I stay long enough to help with the dishes?" he asked her when they had finished their salad.

Feeling slightly more sure of herself now that he was on her ground, she decided to show a bit more of her feelings for him than she normally would have.

"You can always stay, you know that. That doesn't mean you have to help with the dishes, though."

Beginning to set up the small grill, he laughed at her words. She was speaking the truth, so far she had not thrown him out yet. By the looks of it, he would be staying the night.

Stella laughed as well, knowing he had caught the meaning of the words. She realized they had fallen into their usual routine just as quickly as they had always done, even after the break they'd had because of his relationship with Peyton and the shooting in the bar and everything else that had happened and that had kept them apart, trying to figure out the next step to keep the team together. Or themselves, for that matter.

Time was really going by in a blur, they soon discovered, because when they had finished the steaks, it was already twenty past eleven.

"Would you like some dessert?" she wanted to know.

Mac pondered that for a second. He decided it depended on what sort of desert it was. So he told her that.

"Chocolate ice cream," she confessed, a little embarrassed.

Mac found it endearing to see, but spared her any further uncomfortable feelings by replaying.

"I'd love some."

"Alright. Now, go have a seat in the living room. I'll be there as soon as I manage to dig up the ice," she said.

Mac unceremoniously flopped down on the couch. Not many people would ever see him relaxed enough to let his guards down, but with Stella, there was no need to keep them up. So he rested his head against the couch, noticing that the fabric smelled like her a little.

"Here we go," she stated when she came back with a box of ice cream and two spoons.

He took his from her, moving over so she could sit next to him.

"I'm sorry, there was only one box left… I hope you don't mind sharing," she said, biting her bottom lip.

Pulling his legs up and the couch and motioning for her to mirror his actions, which she did, he shook his head.

"Not at all," he said.

Like two small dolls on either end of a bookshelf, they ate their ice. Their hands occasionally brushed against each other when they dipped their spoons in at the same time, but neither one of them complained. They were glad for the excuse to touch.

Suddenly, Mac smiled as he reached over.

"You've got chocolate on you," he said, brushing over it with his thumb lightly.

Before she could help herself, Stella felt her eyes flutter shut. But she didn't really care anymore.

"I think it's time to open your present," Mac said, making her open her eyes.

She cocked an eyebrow at him, not quite sure why he wanted her to open the small parcel he had brought all of a sudden.

"It's not twelve yet," she told him.

He smiled a bit, but got up to get the present from the side table it had ended up on before and handing it to her.

"I know. But by the time you're through with it, it will be."

Ever so carefully she untied the ribbon on top of the parcel. Her hands were shaking a little, but because she was busying them by opening the wrapper, she was sure it would go unnoticed.

Unbeknown to her, Mac's hand were trembling too, but for an entirely different reason. If this went wrong, there was no going back…

Finally the paper fell away. It revealed a small wooden box, beautifully engraved with her name.

"Open it," he whispered to her when she looked at him.

And when she did, she discovered her real present inside. A letter, written by him, she could tell by the handwriting.

As she read it, her eyes filled with tears. Not from pain or sorrow, tears of gratitude and happiness.

_My lovely princess Stella,_

_The past year hasn't been kind on either one of us. Danny in that wheelchair, you having to pick up the pieces after Peyton left… I know that part of it was my fault, because I didn't exactly do my share to make things easier. But you never got angry. Upset when you thought I couldn't see it, yes, but never angry. And although I could try, I know I could never explain just how much that means to me. But I think you already know._

_I also know you care about me, and that you know that I care about you too. But there's something else that I need to say before I lose the courage that I've been plucking up for so long. Well, say is not really the right word, as I'll be saying it in writing, but I'm sure you'll understand._

_I love you, Stella. I have for a very long time, and I will always love you. My heart has belonged to you since the day I first laid eyes on you, and that had never changed. And I know it never will._

_There. I've said it. Forgive me for not saying it out loud, I guess I was just a little too scared to ruin the beautiful friendship that we've shared for so long. But I couldn't keep it in any longer. I love you, and nothing could ever change that._

_Yours forever if you'll have me,_

_Mac._

Just as she finished her letter, the clock struck twelve.

"Happy New Year," he said softly.

Stella folded the letter again, placed it inside the box and got up. For a second she saw nervousness and anxiety flash across his face, but it was instantly dispelled when she stepped towards him.

"I do want you. And I love you, too," she whispered.

Ever so softly she kisses him, her lips against his for the first time. His arms found his way around her, pulling her into his lap.

"Happy New Year," she said, when the kiss broke.

And the both of them knew it would be a very happy new year, full of opportunities, love and wished that came through.


End file.
